


Давай спать

by Lina_Crow_Kitten



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M, Sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/pseuds/Lina_Crow_Kitten
Summary: Тим и Рэйлан начинают отношения после того, как у Рэйлан перестаёт отказываться от возможных чувств.
Relationships: Raylan Givens/Tim Gutterson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FortuneSurfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/gifts).

Хип-хоп играет из открытой старой машины, на заднем сидении которой сидят три девицы и без стеснения курят травку. Жара заставляет тела всех на улице истекать потом, который, кажется, что сделал испарения на улице ещё плотнее. Местами асфальт кажется блестящим от влаги, а на открытых для солнца участках сухо и необъяснимо чисто. Мимо проезжают другие машины, их окна открыты и громко шумят вентиляторы.   
Рэйлан ест мороженное, как примерно восемьдесят процентов проходящих людей, что делает его более нормальным, не смотря на шляпу. Это несомненно выгодно, да ив целом даже приятно. Он любит свою одежду и не намерен менять стиль, но всё же лишнее внимание ему не нравится. Зачем оно ему?   
Возможно, что затем же, зачем и двум подъехавшим машинам, чьи бы грязные колёса он мог бы не заметить, если бы грязь с них не полетела в сторону девиц. Визг и ругательства приглушаются лишь шумом двигателей и разговорами близстоящих людей, которых вдруг сильно взволновало произошедшее.   
— Что эти идиоты делают?  
— Кого-то сбили?  
Капот машины также грязный и всё может показаться нормальным, если бы Рэйлан не заметил, что вся грязь идёт от щелей изнутри.   
Он смотрит вслед машинам, когда они останавливаются на стоянке. Из самой грязной выходит большой парень, возможно ему нет тридцати, а из второй ещё двое (одному явно под пятьдесят, а второй настолкьо маленький и худой, что судить сложно).  
Хочется пойти к ним сразу, но его опытный взгляд цепляется за характерные выступы под водолазкой самого старшего и мешковатой футболкой худого. Мелкий в целом выглядит скорее, как танцор и от того, что он очевидно ходит с достаточно большой пушкой становится банально смешно. Потому он улыбается, когда следит за ними и думает о том, что нужно позвать Тима, который определённо не взлюбил смесь жары и влажного воздуха.   
Парень скорее всего в туалете и обливается холодной (на сколько это возможно) водой в туалете. Рэйлан решает не ждать его, но и без него пойти не может, стараясь держать в голове то, что парень ему всегда довольно самоотверженно помогает, прося не забывать о том, что можно хотя бы предупреждать заранее о своих вывертах на работе.  
Поэтому Рэйлан заходит внутрь.  
Вместе с воспоминаниями о не единожды озвученной просьбе, он также вспоминает по-детски восхищёный взгляд Тима. Взгляд, который лишь с недавнего времени стал более сдержанным. Жаль, что расстроенным он зато стал выглядеть чаще.  
Столь очевидная влюблённость хорошего парня, с хорошими намерениями заботы и при этом отсутствие просьб взамен, делают больно. Это может время от времени казаться удобным в плане прикрытия тылов на работе, а иногда не самым плохим вариантом отношений. Но оба варианта движения мыслей уходит в тар-тара-ры после осознания того, что Тим не заслуживает обесценивающего отношения к себе и, что последнее в отношениях с кем может представить себя Рэйлан - это парень. Представить даже банальные тёплые совместные вечера без хотя бы подтексной агрессии сложно.   
Когда Рэйлан доходит до туалета, то он выглядит даже несколько подавленным. Он всё также старается вернуться к тому, что забавное трио на грязных машинах явно занимались грязными делами, но процес самогрызения никогда легко не останавливался. А когда он попытался себе напомнить, что отчасти он просто хочет сделать себе больно и ищет повод, то он вспомнил несколько коротких фраз Тима, явно нацеленных в прошлом сделать ему легче.   
На душе скребут кошки, когда он всё таки открывает дверь, процесс чего тормозил доеданием мороженного. А внутри уборной он видит Тима, который очевидно болтал с мужиком, прислонившись к мойке. Рубашка парня растёгнута на несколько пуговиц, а майки под ней нет, мужчина же откровенно пожирает его взглядом, не придав значение вошедшему Рэйлану.  
Зато Тим напуган. Он выглядит, как нашкодивший школьник. Очевидно, что его умение пытаться притворяться, что всё нормально достойно статуса профессиональности, но при Рэйлане его явно сбоит.  
Картина Рэйлану явно не нравится, он даже согласен признать это и обещает себе сказать это «как-нибудь не очень понятно, но всё же» Тиму, если тот спросит, что за дерьмо сейчас произойдёт. Ну, ладно, не дерьмо.  
— Тим, я могу тебя отвлечь? — Рэйлан достаточно отдаёт себе отчёт, что из-за напряжения может звучать грубо, а потому старается вызвать несколько извиняющуюся интонацию напряжением мышц лица. Очевидно, что выходит просто дискомфортное звучание, которое можно трактовать по разному и уверенности, что Тим выберет менее негативное мала.  
— Арт позвонил? — ожидаемо парень тянется рукой к карману, не веря, что Арт позвонил сперва Рэйлану, а не ему. Сам же Рэйлан видит, как его рука трясётся.   
— Нет, просто там наши клиенты подъехали.  
— Правда что ли? — лицо Тима становится удивлённым и более профессионально выдержанным. — Мы же их только сдали.  
— Другие, новенькие.  
Влезает мужик и звучит невероятно раздражающе: — Клиенты? Ты что, риэтор?  
Риэлтор. Фу. Уж кем-кем, а риэлтором Тим не может быть.  
— Тим, ты решил ранить моё сердце и оказаться риэлтором?  
— Боже упаси, Рэйлан, ты тогда на меня Дафи натравишь.  
Как же бесит этот мужик.  
— А кем ты тогда работаешь?  
Рэйлану определённо не нравится испытывать новый прилив напряжения, после достаточно успокаивающего обмена репликами. С Тимом всегда хватало этого.  
— Он работает копом по наркотикам, парень. — Рэйлан, работая в Майями, часто видел, как употребляющие порошок ходят с такими же пятнистыми лицами, выражающими спокойствие, радость и страсть к долматинцам. Рэйлан показательно достаёт свой значок, понимая, что такие, как он, вряд ли различают маршалов от любой воображаемой фигни из головы.  
Тим определённо не может сложить в голове полноценно происходящее. Вряд ли он ожидал, что Рэйлан вообще когда-нибудь решит настолько упорно увести его от какого-нибудь ухлёстывающего мужчины.   
— Тим, если ты не против, то мы пойдём и осмотрим один притончик на колёсах.  
— А, да, конечно.  
Тим отчего-то хмурится и в итоге смотрит в пол, когда идёт к нему, привычно надувая губы. Что у него в голове предположить достаточно сложно.   
Рука мужика тянется к Тиму, а в его второй руке уже на готове телефон. Ну, уж нет. Рэйлан берёт Тима под локоть, обозначая территорию адекватных людей от тех, которым не стоит лезть к хорошим парням. Затем выводит из уборной, доводя так почти до выхода. Для других он смотрится скорее как какой-то коп, который выводит потерянного студента, который что-то натворил, но для него самого это нечто близкое к акту проявления благосклонности через физический контакт. Он смотрит краем глаза. Для Тима вряд ли.  
На улице он его отпускает и уже с правильным смягчённым тоном спрашивает, как он.  
— Нормально. Я повёл себя не профессионально.  
— Что? — но Рэйлан не заставляет его произносить вслух, перебивая его, — Слушай, всё нормально. Я сам по другому не знакомлюсь. — взгляд Тима почему-то становится ошарашенным. — Случайно что-то, как-то появляется, особенно с нашей работой. Просто, сделай одолжение, есть же какие-нибудь клубы там, ну свидания, форумы, как там сейчас люди знакомятся. А то вот такие варианты заставляют беспокоится.  
Он мог бы сказать и «меня заставляют беспокоится», но достаточно успешно проглатывает слово, оставляя лишь очевидное подразумевание.   
Тим смотрит на него из под бровей, всё также с частично растёгнутой рубашкой и влажными волосами.  
Вообще Рэйлан, как сам себе пообещал, сказал, что не так, чтобы парню не стало плохо от неопределённости. В целом он и сам не понимает, когда он перешёл из просто взаимного внимания к удобству коллеги до заботы о конкретной личности, его это и не отягощает настолько, чтобы об этом задумываться, но сейчас разница для него самого ощутима и несколько остра.  
Выстрел в салоне часов ещё никогда не был настолько доставляющим удовольствие.  
— Вот за этим я тебя и позвал!  
— Пидрилы.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+

Мокрая дорога и вездесущая грязь заставляют его испытывать отвращение. Настроение и так отвратительное. А тут ещё и следы дождя, который почему-то решил не устраивать ему драматическую сцену, а ведь сейчас это было бы очень в тему. Не каждый день, да и даже не каждые несколько лет он идёт с ужасной второй свиданки с парнем, который казался адекватным чуваком, а оказался уёбищем, который явно имеет проблемы с головой.  
Дил понял, что ненормально врезать после того, как услышал, что Тим не планирует никакой даже пародии серьёзных отношений. Хоть что-то. Возможно, даже хорошо, что это произошло. Тим сейчас не в состоянии интересоваться кем-то на длительной основе, с учётом наличия пассии и потому не особо внимательно относится к тем, с кем просто собирается перепихнуться. Вот так бы сходил бы на хотя бы три ночи к этому мудаку и узнал бы внезапно, что они помолвлены и вообще они съезжаются, а если он не согласится, то ему придёт пиздец.  
Нихуя не хорошо. Надо правда вернуться к былой внимательности. Но как-то особо по нему ударило то, что Рэйлан не доступен, да ещё и сосредоточен на Краудере. Хоть и стало моментами легче и общаться с ним, и заботиться о нём, и быть рядом, но сохранять расстояние. Но вообще он привык, что уж точно по прошествии более чем года он с кем-либо обычно становится друзьями. Возможно именно поэтому он направляется сейчас к нему, хотя на улице ночь.  
Нет, ну он же прав? Транспорт не ходит, он не так далеко от него, да и бывал уже у его дома и не раз, так что путь знает со стороны нескольких шоссе. Ему идти-то было всего минут пятьдесят. Кажется, что лицо разбито да так, что его бы убила бы Рэйчел, если бы он позвонил ей. Сперва бы она его сбила машиной бы за то, что ночью. По-дружески, естественно. А затем увидит его распрекрасную рожу, достанет пистолет, сперва подстрелит его, ведь он всегда себя описывал, как самого проницательного казанову, а затем пойдёт и застрелит того мудака, пока тот лежит в своей постели. Может быть преувеличенно, но Тиму становится забавно.  
Мотель Рэйлана стоит в отдалении от остальных домиков, только подчёркивая его отшельническую от социума персону. Свет горит и у Тима сжимается живот от мысли, что у Рэйлана может быть Вайнона или кто-то там ещё. Вайнона пусть и уехала, но она слишком долбанутая, чтобы расчитывать, что она также внезапно не приедет обратно. Рэйлан о ней особо много не говорил, но того, что доносилось до его слуха делало ясным то, почему их отношения запрещены по законам логики.  
Он подходит и коротко заглядывает в окошко, видя силуэт Рэйлана, который просто что-то ест. Может пиццу.

***

Стук удивляет Рэйлана. Особенно такой знакомый. В чём-то детский из-за лёгких костяшек пришедшего. Нельзя сказать, что их телосложение сильно разнилось, но хорошо, что Тиму досталась позиция снайпера, а не как ему - бегуна-стрелуна-драчуна. При том, что он сам же не может отрицать, что в этом он не самый успешный человек.  
Когда он открывает, то замирает, смотря на лицо Тима. Тот смотрит на него их под бровей, губы с уголками книзу, а глаза при этом округлённые. Кто-то разбил ему лицо.  
— Входи и снимай куртку, — Рэйлан говорит это достаточно спокойно и даёт ему пройти, — Просто кинь на стол.   
Он смотрит ему вслед со спины, наблюдая, как его плечи двигаются, когда он снимает курточку. Рэйлан не так уж сильно склонен к тому, чтобы поднимать на кого-то руку без причины, особенно, если оппонент выглядит более хрупким. Потому ему и достаётся от всяких амбалов в барах. Но ему сейчас не от этого так отвратительна мысль, что Тиму кто-то врезал и судя по его состоянию явно не в дружеской перепалке.  
— Извини, что пришёл, просто поздно, а я без машины и Рэйчел меян точно убьёт.  
Тим на него не смотрит.  
— Всё хорошо, ты можешь приходить. Ну, в смысле и не по-работе. Особенно если у тебя будет виски.  
— Ну, с виски ты и Дики Беннета запустишь. — приятно видеть, как обернувшийся Тим выглядит довольным.  
— Поправка. — Рэйлан поднимает указательный палец вверх. — Я бы отобрал виски, а его бы выкинул с крыльца.  
Он идёт в ванную, где хранит аптечку, в которой всё ещё, после прошлого пулевого ранения, куча антисептиков, обезболивающих и мазей. Когда он был моложе и тупее, этот набор мог бы ему сильно упростить жизнь. Тим далеко не такой же, каким он был в его возрасте, а потому очередное попадание в кадр его окровавленной части лица делает больно.  
Он хорошо понимает, что он беспокоится не только из-за того, что, если бы они были в школе, то он бы избивал всех, кто сделает Тиму больно. Тем более, что тогда бы Тим был бы совсем ребёнком. Может быть и хорошо, что у него в школе не было такого друга. Тогда бы учителя узнали бы, что за школой происходят регулярное нарушение законы и ему бы сильно досталось.  
Когда Рэйлан выходит, то Тим сидит в скованной позе и прячет руки между коленями. А затем с усмешкой наблюдает, как он неловко их поднимает и тянется к коробке.  
— Э-э-э, нет, я помню твои рассказы. Если ты себе случайно уничтожишь лицо, то я буду горевать.  
— С чего бы это? — Тим прищуривает один глаз и слегка ухмыляется.  
— Предпочитаю его наблюдать здоровым и пиздец каким довольным со своих же шуток про хуи.  
— Арта я в этом не переплюну.  
— Ну, о его лице я страдать не буду.  
Рэйлан садится на кровать рядом и вздыхает.   
— Сейчас воду принесу. И даже не тяни руки к лекарствам, понял? — он указывает жестом, что следит за ним.   
К счастью мисочка для соли оказывается пустой и он её ополаскивает с мылом и набирает воды.  
Тим сидит всё также, только уже более открыто смотрит на него, когда он вновь садится.  
— Что? Я, если что, помогал в госпитале. Миссис Оцелот нравилась моя внимательность.  
— Как? Оцелот? — Тим приподнимает брови и начинает шипеть от боли, возможно проходит обезболивающий эффект от шока.  
— Ага. Уж не знаю, реальная фамилия или нет, но я не спрашивал.  
— Как так? Я бы не удержался, — парень звучит приятно и явно успокаиваясь. Рэйлан достаёт бинт, открывает кусок и начинает смачивать водой. Сперва нужно очистить его лицо от крови.  
— Удержался бы. Её рост был почти два метра, она была доброй, но очень сильной женщиной. А ещё не любящей какие-либо лишние шумы. Вообще. Говорила, что ей так не слышно дыхание больных и потому хорошо, что я могу быть достаточно молчалив.  
Кожа Тима явно мягче чем его, хотя выглядит более сухой и плотной.Видимо из-за складок. Но она расходится плавными волнами под его прикосновениями. Он старается быть аккуратным, с этим у него так много проблем. Ограничения физического давления он знает хорошо, в школе он набрался кучей разговоров о том, что парни не аккуратны со своими девушками и те ходят с синяками и травмами, а потому начал стараться себя контролировать ещё больше.   
Он периодически поглядывает на лицо Тима, отмечая про себя, где ему больнее, чтобы обратить дополнительное внимание. Но он всегда сталкивался с его внимательным и благодарным взглядом, а потому иногда задерживался на какое-то мгновение дольше, чем планировал.   
— Расскажешь, как это вышло?  
— Да парень оказался хуйлом.  
То, как он это быстро сказал вызвало мысленные не сформированные вопросы. Всё же Тим его обычно стесняется. Но, после того, как Рэйлан выволок его из туалета от ухлёстывающего мужика - это не особо удивительно на самом деле. Потому он кивает сам себе.  
— С ним стоит разобраться?  
— Пф-ф-ф, я же не девочка-школьница, Рэйлан!  
— Не дёргайся.  
— Извини.   
Рэйлан поправаляет его положение головы и приступает обмывать края раны.   
— Это лучше зашить.  
— Серьёзно? Всё так плохо? Он же просто кулаком врезал.  
— Могло быть меньше, но кожа разорвалась по краям. Он что-то держал?  
— Ключи, кажется. Я не особо смотрел. Темнота перед глазами, все дела.  
— Я могу спросить за что так?   
Рэйлан не должен был бы в это лезть, но с каждым днём после того случая он начал сокращать дистанцию, которая и так была не самая большая, с учётом того, что Тим гуглил для него этапы формирования плода и советы психологов, как совмещать работу маршала и отцовство. При том, что не всегда без запроса со стороны Рэйлана. Тиму просто было можно. Тиму было можно приходить к нему. Есть с ним. Пить с ним. Стебаться над ним. Проявлять заботу. А последнее и вовсе мало кому можно.   
Когда Рэйлан вообще его так подпустил?  
— Ну. Не захотел постоянных отношений, — а вот теперь Тим отводит взгляд.  
Может ли быть, что Рэйлан его так подпустил причиной, по которой Тим не захотел этих самых отношений? Это было достаточно обычным выводом в данной ситуации. Рэйлан знает, что Тим влюблён, слышал, как тот общался с Рэйчел, что ему сложновато выносить эмитации серьёзной заинтересованности в ком-то. При этом по парню ясно, что он, в силу возраста и пережитой службы в армии, нуждается в прочных узах с кем-то.   
— Мне не стоит советовать дождаться знака судьбы, прежде чем искать отношения?   
— Не очень-то фразочка.  
— Согласен.  
Рэйлан открывает пакетик порошка. Он вновь замечает, что Тим смотрит на него с внимательностью снайпера. Это не особо смущает и потому Рэйлан не меняется в лице.  
— А ты-то чего такой расстроенный? — Тим явно пытается его поддержать более позитивным тоном голоса.  
— Я слышал и читал, сколько в Кентукки хуёвых мудаков, которые портят жизнь нормальным парням. Понимаешь? Общество слишком токсично для геев и лесбиянок, что местные представители были безопасны. На прошлой неделе какой-то латентный уёбок изнасиловал студента и не расчитал, что он будет засчитан не за гетеросексуального героя.  
— А, так вот что ты там гуглил. Зачем? — вопрос серьёзный и Рэйлан понимает, что лучше выдавить из себя это.  
— Беспокоюсь, знаешь ли. Не стоит вести такую же бессмысленно разгульную жизнь, что и я. Ничего хорошего, тем более с учётом того, что ты парень, которого интересуют парни и при этом ты в Кентукки.   
— Ай!  
— Ну-ну, тш-ш-ш. — вообще Рэйлану неудобно обрабатывать раны другому мужчине так, чтобы при этом стараться не делать больно. Рану бы растянуть сильнее и засыпать тупо порошок, а потом пластырем склеить, но он осторожничает и делает всё постепенно.  
— Ты так долго возишься, что кажется, что он мне там каньон выбил кулаком.  
— Не дёргайся! Я стараюсь аккуратно.  
— Зачем? Я не фарфоровый.  
— Я же ясно сказал, что беспокоюсь.  
— Ну, с таким лицом на свиданки не походишь, так что можешь расслабиться, — Тим явно шутит, пусть и жутко нервничает. Вообще Рэйлан отмечал каждый раз, как он начинал словно скукоживаться от его спокойных произношений слов, что связаны с его ориентацией. Рэйлан уже видел, как тот пьяный подкатывал к охраннику бара для ветеранов или пускал хуёвые шутки и он рассчитывал, что и при этих обстоятельствах Тим будет также раскрепощён. Вообще ему самому сейчас некомфортно. Если бы перед ним не был Тим, то он даже не пытался бы что-то обсуждать вообще. Говорил бы всякую фигню, типа шуток про взаимные удары, уточнил пару раз, как парень ответил. Но может из-за желания спать, а может из-за влияния Тима в целом он начал стараться раскрепоститься, когда темы качались чего-то важного. Тим же с ним всегда говорит о таком.  
— Не походишь, да?  
— Что? — тот факт, что Рэйлан произнёс повтор части фразы через какое-то время явно сбил Тима с толку.  
— Я вообще не знаю чего тебе надо, Тим. Но если хочешь просто провести время с кем-то, чтобы развеяться. Кино там, концерт, всякое такое шаблонное и беззубое, то я могу.  
— Что можешь? — Тим аж приоткрыл немного рот и растерянно нахмурился, пытаясь понять фразу.  
— Сходить с тобой.   
— На свидание? — теперь же его брови просто взлетели вверх. Он сматерился от боли.  
— Слушай, я тебе обработал не для того, чтобы ты себе снова до крови расшевелил всё, — бубнит Рэйлан. Сейчас он сам себя чувствует очень странно и крайне непонимающим сам своего предложения. Он вздыхает и начинает осознавать, насколько у него напряженно сейчас лицо.  
— Извини.  
— Тим, я не слепоглухонемой, серьёзно. — Рэйлану не всегда приятно вспоминать то, что он взрослый человек, который если беспокоится, что его воздыхатель скоро убьётся об очередную попытку отвлечься от него, то должен как-то ему помочь. Самый очевидный и действенный способ есть лишь один, — Давай сходим на несколько свиданий. Я, сам понимаешь, какого-либо опыта общения с парнями в этом смысле не имею. Но и сказать не могу, что хотя бы перспектива таких мероприятий с тобой меня отталкивает, понимаешь? Если в итоге и тебе, да и мне станет легче, что попробовали, то оно того будет стоить.  
— Серьёзно? Тебе-то от чего станет легче? — Тим явно не рассчитывал, что может прозвучать резко, но его удивление куда сильнее заметно и Рэйлан не воспринимает это, как агрессию.  
— Повторю. Меня перспектива сходить с тобой на свидание не противна и я возможно пожалею потом, если не предложу.   
Между ними наступает молчание, в ходе которого они обмениваются взглядами и эмоциями, которые помогают одному поверить в происходящее, а второму стать увереннее в том, что предложил. На самом деле никто из них не испытывает отягощающего неудобства. И если бы на них кто-то смотрел со стороны, то понял бы, что происходит нечто важное, что может прорасти в нечто важное. Будь то просто честная дружба или нечто, что для них будет в чём-то более важное и нужное им обоим.

***

Когда они готовились ко сну то Рэйлан пытался прикинуть, куда ему лечь. Спать на полу абсолютно точно не хотелось и не для этого он столько работал, чтобы в свой выходной терпеть холод и твёрдость пола. Тим, конечно, выдвинул предложение, что он не будет спать вообще, ведь он всё равно просыпается с утра. Солдат в нём всё ещё не пережил «возвращение домой». Может быть потому, что Тим был тем, кому некуда возвращаться.   
Именно поэтому Рэйлан решил, что спать будут оба и при этом на кровати. Он честно изначально не думал, что в этом есть особый подтекст. Когда вообще успело стать ненормальным спать в одной кровати с друзьями? Тем более после откровений. Затем он вспомнил, почему это может быть странным и решил, что, а не насрать ли? Он этого парня собрался вести на свиданку, какого лешего тут париться? Именно с лицом, выражающим это мнение он просто потушил свет и лёг рядом.  
— Знаешь, я ведь правда мало сплю.  
— Ну вот и радуйся, что тебе меня терпеть меньше придётся, а я хочу спать и знать, что ты на кровати, а не за столом или на полу.   
— И типа даже никаких избеганий? — спрашивает Тим, когда чужие пальцы, пусть и не специально соприкасаются с его волосами, а сам Рэйлан в итоге устраивается не на краешке кровати.  
— Давай размышлять логически. С утра я предложу подумать над местом для свиданки. А ещё, с учётом того, что по итогу будет либо всё, либо ничего, то я просто никогда не против с кем-то поваляться в кровати. И поверь - это далеко не самое худшее.   
— Да я и не против. Но где вся эта драма совращения гетеросексуала?  
— О, наслышан. Мой приятель-гей из Майями ржал над книжками про это. Оно вроде же так не работает?  
— Думаешь я пробовал?  
— Заигрывал-то точно, правда не со мной, — вторая половина фразы звучит задумчиво. Рэйлан и правда старается вспомнить какие-нибудь кокетливые поползновения парня в свой адрес, но вспоминает лишь открытую заботу. Он подкладывает под голову руку и смотрит в потолок, проматывая прошлое в голове. — Если я чего-то не забыл.  
Краем глаза он видит, что Тим перевернулся на бок к нему и тоже подложил руку под голову, но немного её тем самым преподняв.  
— А другие категории? — спрашивает Тим, с таким же выражением лица, но явно проверяя его на то, что Рэйлан вообще воспринимал и запоминал.  
— Ухаживания-то уже были. Ты меня кучу раз выручал.  
— Приму за благодарность.  
— Спасибо, — это Рэйлан произносит уже прямо глядя ему в глаза, решив, что парень не заслужил замалчивания в этом. Однако он начинает уже чувствовать себя неудобно и потому переводит в полу-шутку, — Но знаешь, твоя манера в этом явно лучше, чем у всех тех, с кем у меня были отношения.  
Ему можно доверить свою спину.  
— Да и ты не дикобраз.  
— Пф-ф, при чём тут дикобраз? — Тим вряд ли имел в виду внешность.  
— Прикасаться можно, — в воздухе остаётся недосказанное «без страха отторжения».  
— А, ну раз можно, — Рэйлан начинает веселиться и прищуривает глаза, разморённый желанием спать и этой спокойной атмосферой. Ему правда этого не хватало.  
— М?  
Рэйлан поворачивается и обхватывает парня руками, притягиваясь сам поближе. Он не собирается делать из этого что-то неприличное и потому просто закрывает глаза, намекая всем видом, что пора спать.  
Чужой нос утыкается в его щёку, а губы накрывает тепло. Он иногда отмечал, что губы Тима достаточно большие, как и рот, но на своих их он не представлял.  
Ну, ладно, можно и не спать.  
Ему не стоит труда начать отвечать, видимо обломав план парня просто чмокнуть и отстраниться. Конечно нечто большее он явно не осилит.   
Другой запах, угловатость, да и парень же. Но в целом ничего сверхъестественного. В добавок, разве не он же сам дрочил с другим пацаном в колледже? А там всем гипотетические обстоятельства прощают всё. Он и тогда не интересовался тем, чтобы просто взять и забыть то развлечение. Может тогда - это было знаком, что ему это показалось больно нормальным?  
Тим на Френки не похож, более мелкий, чистый и приятный. А если прижаться, то особых аналогов ощущений в голове почему-то не возникает. Горячий, как печка, но руки холодные.   
Вообще Рэйлану уже пора задуматься, почему ему обычно перепадает интим лиш тогда, когда он разморённый и легко позволяющий партнёру вести. Вот Тим уже тоже нависает сверху.   
Щетина к щетине.  
А вот с этого его пробивает на короткий смех.  
— А? Чего остановился? — Рэйлан смотрит на Тима, что упёрся руками об кровать. Он сам настолько прищуривается от попыток разглядеть его в темноте, что закрывает сам себе большую часть обзора.  
— Серьёзно можно? Я ничего особо делать точно не буду, ты не…  
— Тим, расслабься. Я минут-то тридцать продержусь, а потом спать, так что давай там, чё ты уже придумал?  
— У тебя тоже встал.  
— Я в курсе, — он насмешливо пыхтит, смотря, как парень садится на него и изучает, думая, что делать. Рэйлан вообще и сам придумал, что можно такого интересного сделать, — Не думал, что скажу, но, когда члены у обоих в такой ситуации явно удобнее.   
— Слушай, если тебе…  
— Просто доставай уже. Серьёзно. Бегать по-очереди в туалет дрочить явно не будем. А если ты не возьмёшь в свои руки, то это придётся мне, а я вообще чёрт его знает что делать. Если оторву то, что не надо, то не осуждай.  
Вообще ощущать на своём члене, пусть и через джинсы, чужой - было всё равно необычно. Тело не знает особо, как реагировать, ему просто нравится чужое приятное присутствие и ему нормально. Ну и всё. Но Рэйлану на самом деле брать дело в свои руки совсем не хочется. Типа, а что ему делать? Чтобы там в прошлом не было, но обычно среди гетеросексуалов троганье друг друга за член ради разрядки - действие, которое явно вызывает вопросы.  
Тим начинает наклоняться к нему и он решат его ускорить, обхватив одной рукой его затылок, а второй спину и потянув на себя. Тот явно не расчитывал на это и в итоге практически падает на него, а когда Рэйлан начинает мять его губы своими, то и вовсе ложится. Не такой уж и тяжёлый.   
Дрожь пробегает по его телу от паха и он поддаётся на встречу, кайф от чего нарушает лишь ощущение от складок одежды. Но одежда никогда не была трудностью. Его несколько удивляет, что Тим не лезет языком ему в рот и что он в основном сосредотачивается на ублажение всего тела. С учётом того, что Рэйлан старается пробраться к его пуговицам, в то время, как руки Тима плавными движениями от лопаток (пока нормально) скользят к пояснице (вот это не обычно) и вынуждают выгнуться. Хорошо, что Рэйлан в целом склонен к тому, чтобы его спина и поясница были подвижны вообще всегда. Необычно то, что в этом движении было много нежности. Он прекрасно знает, что Тим старается не делать ему неприятно даже врезанием пальцев в тело, а потому его кисти расслаблены, а управляет он в основном ладонями.  
Когда он всё же всем видом сосредотачивается на проклятых мелких пуговицах водолазки Тима у горла, то парень просто держит свои губы у него на лбу и что-то пыхтит. Затем же он помогает снять с себя одежду, а затем и занимается одеждой Рэйлана. Штаны они без слов решают не снимать. Сейчас им хватит и этого. Рэйлану уж точно.  
Тиму явно нравится целоваться с ним. Вообще он явно умеет делать многое своим ртом и это чертовски возбуждает.  
— Всё хорошо? — вопрос Тима застаёт его в расплох и хочется задать вопрос зачем он отстранился. — Ты красный.  
— Тим, ты не поверишь, но краснеют от возбуждения не только подростки.   
— А я?  
— А ты самодовольный дорвавшийся мудак, как и обычно, так что, что там у нас дальше?  
— Ты тоже довольным выглядишь.  
Рэйлан не успевает ничего ответить. Тим вновь опускается к нему и занимается его шеей, вызывая приятную размаренность и щекотку. А его руки наконец-то доходят до их ширинок. Рэйлан решает не думать и просто вытянуть шею. Лениться он не собирается и пытается дотянуться до чужих штанов, чтобы помочь их приспустить, но Тим ему мешает и просит расслабиться, доверившись ему. Рэйлан хотел было возмутиться, что это не акт недоверия, но парень начал спускаться ниже.  
— А ты?  
— Рукой-то мне поможешь?  
— Да.  
— Вот и хватит.  
Хватит и хватит. У Рэйлана уже начинает более остро ощущаться боль и потому он уже согласен и так.   
Будет ещё свидание и ещё.  
Справедливость можно будет восстановить потом.


End file.
